Cry Out
by MrsRavensmut
Summary: Hermione has been left behind at Malfoy Manor and is at Bellatrix's mercy. She has a plan to get out of this alive, but it is a bit daft ... contains smut, as always.


**To the plot: Hermione has been left behind in Malfoy Manor and Bellatrix has been put in charge to get Harry and Ron's whereabouts out of her.**

**NB : This is a reupload! I wrote this fic years ago (like really really long ago) and I only updated it a bit before I posted it now. As mentioned on my profile, I won't be able to work on ****Turning the heat on**** for a moment.**

Everything had gone silent in the manor, except for Bellatrix's heels hitting the stone floor as she paced around her captive. Nobody else was there today. Not in the cellar with the two women, nor anywhere else in the Malfoy mansion. Hermione's bushy hair was already sticking together because the blood that had been dripping from her skull had already dried overnight.

"Look at me!" Bellatrix screeched as she glared down at her captive. Hermione refused the order to look up. She wouldn't surrender that fast. What was physical pain opposed to betrayal? The dark witch seized her by her hair and roughly pushed her onto the solid stone ground "I said look at me, Mudblood!"

Hermione kept her eyes on her bare feet, forcing a mocking laugh through her blue and swollen lips. "A little eye-contact would help you for some legilimency, wouldn't it?" she guessed with a painful rictus, drawing from her Gryffindor courage to stand up and face the Death Eater. The slap that hit the young woman's face came as a very clear answer, echoing through the mansion. Hermione stumbled back, the force of the slap knocking her back to the floor, a bloody nail scratch marking her cheek. She had only just registered the harsh stinging of her cheek when she realised that the heavy-lidded woman was already standing above her again, wand raised threateningly at the end of her fingertips. She didn't need to hear the unspoken curse to know what would follow.

Sure enough, the next instant her eyes and mouth bore open in agony, her breath captured by the pain. She faintly registered screaming, not realising it was her own until she felt another cry rip through her throat. She lay there, all her muscles contracting while her body attempted to process the pain, but in vain, for the pain always came from the inside. Her body burned, her nerve endings exploded, her bones splintered, stabbing her entrails. Tears leaked out from her eyes, dampening her already blood-wet hair along with sweat. Excruciating pain consumed every fibre of her being.

Bellatrix had to be beside herself of anger. Hermione had never felt such an outburst of pain and yet still she could only think about Harry, Ron and Luna, wishing they could leave alright. _She_ had been the one who told them to take their chance to escape without when Bellatrix was holding her knife to her throat. There was no point for Harry to risk his life facing Voldemort while they hadn't destroyed the Horcruxes. _He_ was the key to winning the war, not her. When it came down to it, she was disposable, not The Boy Who Lived. Harry and Ron would find a way to destroy the Horcruxes without the brains of the trio. They had to.

Hermione faintly noticed that Bellatrix had lifted the curse as the woman grabbed her shirt to pull her up from the ground and onto a chair she had just summoned there. When had she started being so weak? Hadn't she been able to face more than one round of Bellatrix's cruciato in the first days? As she raised her head towards the Death Eater, she found that the older witch had come within inches from her face, her breath hot and heavy against Hermione's severed skin. Still avoiding her gaze, she focused on Bellatrix's plumb red lips. As the dark witch pulled her hair back hard enough to rip it off her skull, Hermione felt the infamous crooked wand dig into her throat like a knife. A smirk crossed the evil woman's lips. Hermione couldn't keep herself from noticing how much whiter and cleaner her teeth were. It wasn't only her teeth. Since she had last seen the Death Eater nearly two year ago at the Ministry, the woman had certainly grown back to health. The madness-eaten features that Azkaban had given her were long gone.

Bellatrix's dirty and tangled mop of hair had changed into elegant and luscious curls, and her skin had retrieved its aristocratic, ghostly white shine. Her entire body had also lost its bony and sick angles to fill her corset properly, yet without losing the grace of her hollow cheeks and strong jawline. Hermione didn't even feel her eyes dropping onto Bellatrix's strictly compressed breast until it was too late. A shiver ran through her spine and she flushed deeply. What was she doing?

Sure enough, the dark seductress had noticed her staring and a loud cackle told Hermione all she needed to know. Prepared to sustain yet another attempt of legilimency or worse, the cruciatus curse, Hermione squeezed her eyes shut, already building walls in her mind. But the attack didn't come. She opened her eyes as black curls brushed against her faintly stinging cheek. Bellatrix's hot breath was on her face again.

"We're going to play a game, Muddy. Make a sound and I'll cut off a part of you" she swiftly whispered against the young witch's ear. Hermione shuddered again, but this time it was out of fear.

The next thing she new, the elder woman's lips were capturing hers, her tongue slipping into her gasping mouth. The younger witch moaned softly despite herself; for a split second she had forgotten where she was and who with. Her eyes snapped open in shock and she harshly bit down on Bellatrix's lower lip.

"What … Why would you …" she stuttered in disbelief. A new cackle, louder and shriller than before, rang out in the mansion, surrounding them in sinister echoes. Bellatrix came closer again and pulled a knife from her robes. She grabbed Hermione's chin with the one hand while she drew the knife closer with the other.

"You talked, Muddy. And they said you were the smart one …" she laughed like a hyena, reaching behind her captive's back. With a swift wrist movement, she chopped Hermione's hair off, nicking her ear in the process. "Take it as a warning, filth!" she added before taking a step back from the young witch, as an artist would appreciate his work.

Hermione wanted scream or sob, but she couldn't accept failure so fast. She tried to reason with herself over her fear; after all everyone kept mocking her for her hair. As she inadvertently thought back to Hogwarts, she suddenly felt her whole body turn cold. She wasn't going to escape any time soon, was she? Snape was ruling over Hogwarts, the Ministry had fallen, Dumbledore was dead, the Order was done, and Ron and Harry might not make it back in time – if at all. She had to be realistic. The chances that she ever left this place alive were slim – not to say non-existent.

Seconds ago, she had considered stealing the wand out of Bellatrix's hands, but now she could only think of the other obstacles she would have to overcome if only she somehow succeeded in overtaking the Death Eater. Hell, she didn't even know how to get out of this cellar, how many other Death Eaters were guarding the manor, or how to find back to Ron and Harry. To be fair, wouldn't it be so much easier to simply give up the fight and let Bellatrix kill her before she told anything worth mentioning?

As her eyes fell back onto the Death Eater's shapely body pacing through the room once again in her panther-like walk, an idea suddenly crossed her mind. A mad and incredibly risky idea, but an idea, nonetheless. Her breath hitched as Bellatrix walked straight towards her chair without breaking eye-contact. A few centimetres from the young witch, she winked at the bookworm, using the quick distraction to cut through her robes with a flick of her wrist, leaving her in her sheer underwear. Hermione was about to cover her body with her arms as she remembered her plan. Fighting would only make it worse anyway and she wouldn't give Bellatrix the pleasure of witnessing her discomfort.

The Death Eater grabbed her chin once more, staring into her eyes. She let out a new deep, husky laugh. Her eyes turned impossibly darker. "You got hope Muddy. You won't be able to stay that motionless much longer, trust me" she mocked.

Hermione didn't even get the time to wonder what the Death Eater meant by this, that Bellatrix's lips were on hers again, nibbling, biting, before her tongue finally found her way into the younger witch's mouth. This time Hermione could repress her moan and as repulsive as the taste of the woman was – or was supposed to be – she didn't bite back. Bellatrix pulled back and gazed at her captive's pink cheeks with a victoriously crooked grin.

"Is ickle Muddy finally giving up the fight?" she teased, darting out her tongue to lick Hermione's lips.

Hermione however didn't fall into such an easy trap and decided to ignore the provocation. Quite irritated, the Death Eater decided to push the game further and ran her tongue from Hermione's lips to her cheek, jaw, neck and finally collar bone, resting on her pulse-point. Under her warm member, she felt the young girl's heartbeat increase more and more with every second. As she finally bit into the olive flesh, goose bumps covered Hermione's half-naked body and a loud sigh escaped her mouth at last. Bellatrix lifted her eyes into the crimson ones and smirked.

"I knew you would like that" she laughed devilishly.

With a flick of her wand, Bellatrix suddenly cut three deep gashes into the Gryffindor-girl's chocolate stomach, blood dripping copiously. The older witch run a finger along the wound, making Hermione grimace under the pain and brought the blood covered finger to her mouth, licking it clean. "Disgusting, just as I thought" she nearly muttered her, spitting the blood back to its donor.

Hermione could only prevent it from hitting her eyes by turning her face to the side, the saliva ending up on the corner of her lips. She shivered both in disgust and in front of Bellatrix's furious expression.

"Nobody allowed you to avoid it! Lick it! Lick it and taste your own filthy blood!" she bellowed, her eyes shooting mad lights.

A tear rolling down her cheek, Hermione slowly pushed her tongue out and licked her lips clean. Humiliated, wounded, a bare piece of meat. It was more than time to put her plan into action. Bellatrix exploded in a new loud, wild, cackle, exposing her voluptuous neckline. This time Hermione didn't allow herself to feel the burning desire in her stomach at the sight of the full chest. She wouldn't crash down this slippery slope. Ignoring her wet knickers, she deliberately spread her half-creased legs across the stone floor, inclining her head in the most seductive position she could think of. "You had your fun, Bellatrix. Now why don't you tell me want you really want from me?" she proposed.

The older witch seemed quite bewildered for a second, puzzled by her captive's sudden change of attitude, but then she recomposed her crazy, flawless expression and bent over to the bushy haired Gryffindor. "You look like someone who has something stupid in mind, filth" Bellatrix noted.

It took Hermione's greatest strength not to indulge in a victorious smile when she noticed that the dark witch had lowered her wand a bit. Maybe her plan wasn't that daft after all. "We both know that I would rather die than to betray my friends. So why don't you stop pretending this is all just torture and let us get this over with?" she went on, her gaze locked in Bellatrix's dark eyes.

She could see the Death Eater's eyes narrowing behind her mad curls, her thoughts rumbling madly in her head. The woman however stayed inexplicably quiet; her wand half-raised. Hermione had to act now if she wanted only just the slightest chance for her delirious plan to succeed.

"And what makes you think that I would want anything from something like _you_?" the dark witch pointed out.

"The simple fact that you mentioned it, Madame Lestrange" With a deft bound, Hermione sprang back on her feet and flung her arms around the Death Eater's neck, crashing her lips onto hers, sliding her tongue through an already open mouth. Frozen in terror, it took Bellatrix a few seconds before she grasped a handful of Hermione's hair to pull her off her and throw her back to the ground. "HOW DARE YOU!" she shrieked.

But a second later, she was kneeling over the younger witch, immobilizing Hermione's legs with hers and holding both of her arms over her head in one of her palms. Her long mane caressing Hermione's bloody and bruised body, she was breathing heavily against her face, her wand on the Gryffindor's neck. "If you speak about this to anybody, I'll kill you" she warned.

"Just kill me when you're done fucking me" Hermione taunted, the rude word unfamiliar to her lips.

The Death Eater smiled nearly appealingly and finally threw her wand off her, letting it roll a few feet away from them. Then everything happened very quickly. Bellatrix conquered Hermione's lips back, while the olive-skinned girl freed a hand from the iron fist holding it, attempting to get to the Death Eater's corset. Meanwhile, Bellatrix's hand that had been liberated from her wand had easily torn the girl's bra off her, her tongue trailing along her body to the dangerously erect nipples. Just as she bit down on the dawn on Hermione's small breasts, she suddenly leaned back with a cackle.

"The subtle art of a corset is too obscure for a stupid Mudblood like you, I see" she mocked. And with a few swift movements, her hands loosened the complex knots on her back, releasing the constricting hold of her chest. With more eagerness than she would have wanted to, Hermione approached her hands to the woman's body, reaching for the hem of her black robes. The slam of Bellatrix's hands on her forearms reverberated through the whole basement.

"Don't even think about it! You'll sully it!" she warned as she pulled the dress over her head herself. If Hermione hadn't been so utterly terrified by the woman, she could have laughed at how true to herself the dark witch could be, even in this given situation. Her diverging thoughts quickly left her though, as she realized Bellatrix hadn't been wearing anything underneath her robes. She was now lying on the dirty stone ground of Malfoy Manor with a completely naked Bellatrix Lestrange staddling her.

She swallowed harshly before she could speak out. "Tell me what you want me to do" she proposed while Bellatrix removed the last shreds of cloth off her bruised skin. The Death Eater narrowed her eyes for a moment, probably surprised by Hermione's compliance, but the lustful fire in her eyes was quick to take over. She licked her lips and smiled victoriously. "Lick me, Muddy! Make it nice and slow!" she ordered. The next thing Hermione knew, Bellatrix was straddling her face.

She should have been disgusted or scared or anything else, but somehow Hermione wasn't. The woman's scent really wasn't that displeasing. It was actually the opposite. If the madwoman wasn't pressing her folds so forcefully against her mouth, Hermione's could even have considered it to be pleasurable. She therefore darted out her tongue in a steady movement, searching for Bellatrix's opening. She found it in a matter of second, even though the Death Eater was her first. She knew enough about her own parts to figure out what to do.

When she had made out the geography of the woman's anatomy, Hermione slowly drew her tongue further up to meet the witch's clit. When she flicked the small bundle of nerves, the first moan escaped Bellatrix's lips. "Yesss!" she muttered lowly and Hermione could make out by the movements above her that she was playing with her breasts. "Faster muddy, faster!" she added, and the young witch went back to work. Feeling confident that Bellatrix would allow it, she even reached around the Death Eater's thighs to pull her closer to her mouth. Now completely in control of their motions, she rocked her head back and forth along with her tongue, trying her best to flick her clit as quickly and strongly as she could.

Bellatrix's juices were abundantly coating her chin and even dripping down her throat, but Hermione's couldn't care less. The Death Eater's moans were growing stronger and deeper, her thighs had started trembling and her breath hitched from time to time: she wasn't far from climax anymore. Hermione took advantage of that situation to suddenly push the woman off her and lie her down on their pile of clothes. In this new position, she crawled over her and immediately shoved three fingers into her dripping cunt.

"I didn't …" Bellatrix's angry hiss was cut by the intense pleasure she suddenly found in Hermione's fingers. "My Lord … Yess!" she moaned, rocking her hips to meet the thrusts. Fifteen years in Azkaban and two spent working her hat off for her master: she hadn't had a cock in an eternity. She had forgotten how much she loved to feel a foreign member stretch her walls and claim her. She thought back to her little Narcissa, to the times she had taught her all the naughty things that they could do to each other, and a shiver ran through her body. How she had missed this.

She wasn't thinking clearly anymore as she grabbed Hermione's free hand to push it against her breasts without a word. She was only a moaning and sighing mess now, and as Hermione took the lead to roll her nipples between her fingers, her eyes rolled back in her head. "Mooore! Muddy … More" she exhaled, her body slowly covering in sweat and red patches covering her cheeks and throat. Hermione only nodded moved her thumb in order to meet her clit every time she plunged into the witch's cunt. Within a few more thrusts, Bellatrix was now trembling in earnest and soon enough she toppled over the edge and into bliss.

"YESSS" she hissed, and her walls contracted around Hermione's fingers in multiple waves. The young witch added a few thrusts for good measure and finally withdrew her hands from the Death Eater. The next second, she was back on her feet and running towards the discarded wand. When Bellatrix opened her eyes again, her own wand was already pointed towards her face.

"YOU FILTH…"

"Obliviate" Hermione calmly cut in. Though the wand was resisting her, and she felt incredibly weak on her feet, she managed to cast the spell perfectly. Bellatrix's eyes slowly lost in focus and within a few seconds she fell back against the floor, looking fast asleep. Hermione cast a few more spells to bind her hands and feet together, just to be sure, but as she considered dressing the woman, she felt her hand wavering.

Despite her best efforts to be disgusted by the sight in front of her, a small heat filled her nether parts as she observed the Death Eater's naked and bound body beneath her. She couldn't ignore the fluids that were running down her thighs either. Maybe that was the price to pay for her lucky escape: bruises, scars and the knowledge that the infamous Bellatrix Lestrange could have her both bloody and dripping wet.

After a last look for the body she had now dressed back in its robes, she mended her own clothes back together and attended to her most severe wounds before she finally set for the exit. Half an hour later she was standing outside of Malfoy Manor's gates and disapparated to the Shell Cottage.


End file.
